Baby, oh Baby!
by Luci Ferre
Summary: DEAR REBORN, Tsuna thought, almost crying, I am writing to you because Hibari-kun has somehow become a baby and I need help, fast! Hiiii!


Third fan fiction. Features mainly Tsuna and Hibari, but also the rest of the famiglia, because what's Tsuna without his family?

Please do not copy, modify or redistribute this fan fiction in any way, anywhere, anyhow. This fan fiction is posted on FF(dot)net only.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

'**:.; "Baby, oh Baby!" ;.:'**

_Chapter 1: Convolution_

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Hi, Reborn._

_How are you doing? I'm really sorry about having to delay my trip to Italy – I really am, so please don't kill me! – but I'll be there in a few days._

_Well, you see, Reborn, there's a spot of trouble here in Japan which I don't really know how to explain, much less handle…._

The sound of quill scratching on parchment paused. The tip of his eagle feather quivered over the browned paper and he bit his lower lip, struggling to put his thoughts into words.

How to explain, indeed? He didn't know how to do that without causing a full-scale uproar (to the EXTREME, Ryohei would say). Truly he was no master of words. Still, this little problem of his must be explained one way or another because really he didn't know how to deal with this alone.

Tsuna sighed and put his quill back into its holder – an intricate piece, with minute curlicues and curves that swirled like a blooming flower towards the top. It was Gokudera's goodbye gift to him when he left for Italy again at the end of his short holiday. Tsuna appreciated it, of course, but was appalled at its price. He had berated his right-hand man – _"The money could have been channeled to more useful things!"_ – but at Gokudera's insistence he had taken it anyway.

He reclined into his chair, throwing his arms over the back and crossing his legs on the table. Reborn would kill him for this spate of indulgence, but right now he didn't care because Reborn wasn't here. Tsuna gloated a little.

It took the Arcobaleno a good few years before he dared entrust the running of the Vongola's Japan branch to Tsuna, and a few more before he allowed Tsuna to divide his Guardians between here and Italy. He needed their protection, Reborn argued. To which he retaliated with the fact that he was more than capable of defending himself _and_ his famiglia, thank you very much.

Surprisingly, no one objected to that, not even Reborn, though that infant had a glint in his eye that looked very much like approval.

Hibari chose to stay. Yamamoto, too, and Chrome because Mukuro wanted a way to 'see both worlds grow', as he called it. The rest Reborn took with him to Italy to man the main branch. Gokudera protested, but he relented upon Tsuna's coaxing: by leaving he would be living up to his title of right-hand man if he helped pull the strings from there. They called every so often, or at least exchanged letters, doing it so frequently that it felt like they never left.

This time his letter would be for Reborn. He hoped the experienced Arcobaleno would be able to solve this problem – because who else could if not him? Really, this was getting worrisome.

He glanced over at a corner of the room, near the umbrella stands. The office was cluttered with everything from trash to treasure, with stacks of books tottering as high as the ceiling wobbling against the wall. Tsuna was loathe to retrieve anything from those piles – the risk of toppling the fragile castles was high.

But that wasn't what he was worried about right now. He continued watching the cradle beside the umbrella stands, its brown hue dull against the flamboyance of the umbrellas, the wooden joints rickety with age. _That_ was the subject he needed to tell Reborn about, pronto. What was he supposed to do about it? Tsuna grabbed at his hair in frustration.

A soft wail came from the cradle, breaking his thread of thought. He hastened there at once and scooped the infant into his arms carefully. Tiny fists flailed about in the air, beating his hands and chest with a strength that was astounding for a baby. But then again….

"Ow!" Tsuna cried, wincing when the baby's fist smacked his nose. That _hurt_!

_Dear Reborn,_ Tsuna thought, almost crying, _I am writing to you because Hibari-kun is now a baby and I need help with him, fast! Hiiiiiiii!_

* * *

.:.: **End of Chapter One** :.:.

Something I thought up at the spur of the moment, so please forgive any lousiness you find. I found it funny at that time. It's short, I know.

Written in just under an hour.

It's a new idea only, so the plotholes have not been covered yet, but I'll try my best! Depending on the response, I may or may not continue; I actually prefer writing oneshots to multi-chaptered stories.

That said, please read and review! Tell me what you think so I can improve and write some more. :)


End file.
